


一分钟

by Sato_ha



Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sato_ha/pseuds/Sato_ha
Summary: 本文于2013年原发于贴吧，但现在既不玩贴吧，号也登不进了哈哈。发在这里整理一下吧。原文以下：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2551610248?red_tag=3466220672私设如山，死亡描写，慎入。
Series: Naruto (Mainly Team Gai Tenten) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700791





	一分钟

护士是负责照顾病患、耐心而善良的人；打金匠锻造最精细的饰品、商贾在背后拉扯着村子的经济命脉。不管大家的正职是什么，却依旧都是人类，有基本的生理需求，有情绪波动，有对幸福、喜乐与美好的向往。唯独忍者是个例外，绝对的例外。不是说他们不需要饮食睡眠或是放松解压，而是说，他们往往会选择摒弃这些属于人类、属于生物的基本需求——

——因为他们不是人。

有人为着体内囚着的兽而没有了睡眠；有人生生将自己一只正常、健全的手臂改造成了查克拉护盾；有人亲手凿去自己的眼眸；还有人，愿意为了更持久地战斗而不断折寿来自我疗愈。

他们的恋情永远不会开花结果，因为对象往往先行离他们而去；他们的开心往往是短暂的，家庭温暖更不可能长久。他们会在一路走到生命的最后时，发觉自己身边原来谁都不剩，谁都留不下来。

他们非人的生命历程里除了信念之外，余下的都是其次。不管是火之意志，抑或是真正的和平，这些都可以是那个想要维护的信念。他们的命早在戴上护额的那一刻便被拿去下注了，赌他们的信念最终会赢，赌不论实现理想的那刻到来时他们是在战场、病房、手术台还是九泉之下，自己都会笑在最后。

敢这么样豪赌的人，哪里还算是人呢？

凡人所在乎的快乐与否、害怕与否，在忍者的信念面前，这些事情根本就微不足道，都只是过程中的牺牲。因此也没有什么公不公平的，毕竟也没有什么是完美的，就连将自己揽在怀里的、爱着的宁次也一样。

她在战场一众杂音的包围之下静静地思考自己的一生，在最后终于豁然开朗。虽然自己最后还是什么也没捉着，就连最实在的活着的感觉也在消散，但她真的不想浪费时间后悔，然后让自己抱憾而去。她的查克拉已经耗尽，失去了替代的双眼，她只能在黑暗中凭感觉伸出手，探一探宁次的脸：

（他的脸果然很细、很精致呢，只不过好像多了一道疤……）

一抹微笑轻轻绽开在她脸上，然而肺泡破裂造成的出血随即开始往体外倒流并淌出嘴角，划过下颚：

“宁次，你看到什么，告诉我，好吗……？”

她的生命随着微弱的话音迅速蒸散到空气中。 

他抱着天天一个劲地说，向她报告雏田还好好地，井野也是。至于牙呢，他只是被打断了腿，很快会好的，不过听志乃说他还在嚷嚷着要找赤丸。

他翻搅着自己的所见，于是无止尽的画面连带细节资讯通通一拥而上，而他用同等的疯狂，自这疯狂的漩涡榨取所有情报：

日常、战场、断、卷轴、查克拉控制、

训练、任务、爆炸、失误、诊断、

秋道同学、苦无、聚会、别离、绷带染血、

第三班组成

血腥味、宁次、迟到、凯老师、镖靶、

相遇、庆功会、锁链、命中率、

雨后的泥土味……

刚才自己和鹿丸凑巧在同一块塌墙后躲避一个忍术。他说如果可以活着回去，想给丁次带点他最喜欢的烤肉；樱和鸣人、佐助正秉着从三忍那里继承的实力，在最前线一展拳脚……

（我们这届的忍者还有谁，还有谁呢？……对，宁次！宁次他正在……他不正在你身边吗……？）

当他说完话，再度望向天天时，才发觉她的笑颜停驻在一分钟前的样子，永远地凝结在脸上了。

他一下子呆住了，怔怔地看着怀里的女孩。听闻身后有响动，猛一转头，目光对上身后气喘吁吁的人，口里吐不出任何安慰的话语，只是无意识地呢喃出来者的名字：

“宁次……”

李什么都不用说，对方那双知晓一切的白眼只是静静地聚了层水雾。


End file.
